Black Tears
by Sadako Akubara
Summary: Be in search of the young maiden who cries black tears. Help her heal her soul. Then you will find true and eternal hapiness. ... Inuyasha and Kikyou love each other very much. But Inuyasha is doubtful. It feels like they were being pulled apart. What hap


**Black Tears**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Doesn't everyone wish, though? But, I do own the plot of this fanfiction. In later chapters, there might be a lime, or possibly, a lemon. Hentai fans, keep your fingers crossed. At the beginning of each chapter, if there is any unsuitable content, there will be a warning at the top of the page. Onto the story! Please review._

The phone rang and Inuyasha got off of his couch to answer it. He looked at the called I.D. It was his beloved significant other, Kikyou. " Hi hun. I got a day off today and I was wondering if you want to go out?" her happy carefree voice said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were a merry couple. Whenever they walked out upon the streets, people stared at them in awe. They were perfect for each other. But now, just two months away from their grand wedding, Inuyasha was having doubts. It felt like they were being pulled apart by a strong and powerful force. He was determined to solve the problem, so he could get married with the one he loved. Without any problems.

" Oh, sure. Maybe we could see that new movie that just came out?" He smiled at the sound of glee at the other end of the phone. He took that as a 'yes'. " Of course! That's the movie I was waiting three weeks to see! Thank you so much!" Kikyou ringed in joy. " I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. See ya later, love." A smile glowed upon his face when she said she loved him back. He hung up and went to take a shower.

He turned on the cold water, then the hot to make it warm. Inuyasha undressed, careful not to damage any arcticle of clothing. Especially the shirt that Kikyou got him for Christmas. He stepped in, getting goose-bumps on his skin from the sudden change of temperature. He stood there thinking, even though the lukewarm water stung his open eyes. He hoped that he had enough money to invite his girlfriend to the theaters. Recalling that he had just received $50 from his father, he was assured that he had enough. Quickly, Inuyasha shampooed and conditioned his long, silky silver hair. The hanyou turned off the shower and dried himself off with the towel on top of the bathroom toilet.

He was wearing ripped jeans with a loose striped shirt. Inuyasha hopped into his yellow Hummer and drove off to the mall. To find a gift for Kikyou. Though he was not sure that she knew, it was their 6 year anniversary, and he was going to get the best present money could buy. At a stoplight, he spotted an old, fragile woman with a sign that read Desperate fortune teller. $1.00 for Fortunes. Feeling awfully generous, he rolled down his window and commanded the woman to come.

" Would ye like me to tell you a fortune, young hanyou?" Inuyasha nodded and handed her a crisp dollar bill. " Make it quick, the light is going to change." The woman took the dollar and asked for his palm. He extended it and she studied it. " Ye are the lucky young man. Be aware of a young maiden who cries black tears. Help her heal her soul, and ye will find true and eternal hapiness." The light turned to green and some cars started on their way. Suddenly, Inuyasha retrieved his arm and drove off. The woman's voice sounded in his head. " Kaede wishes ye good luck."

He wondered why she referred to herself as the third person. She was an odd woman, Kaede. Yet she seemed like she was filled with elderly wisdom. Should he trust the fortune teller's words? Or should Inuyasha just ignore this oddity? Surely, the girl she was talking about must be Kikyou, for no one else was perfect enough for him. One thing was for sure, nothing would spoil this glorious day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, I can't wait! Ssshh, quiet, its starting," Kikyou hushed. The large roomed darkened and loud dramatic music played to introduce the feature presentation. The title of the movie appeared in glistering bold letters. The hanyou turned his head to look at his fiance'. She was so happy, and carefree. What was there to doubt? he thought. He returned to his original position. Everything was perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I can't believe you! How could you do such a thing!" an angered miko yelled, stomping about in her small apartment complex. A wolf youkai followed after her.

" Sorry, babe. It was an accident, is all," he reasoned with her. The young maiden threw clothes and other assortment of items at him.

" You don't hook up with a fucking prostitute on accident!" She bunched up a cluster of jeans and threw it at the demon also.

" Take your clothes, your dirty money, and the condoms you sweared weren't yours, and GET OUT!" she said, pushing him out the door. And just before slamming it in his face, she said: " Go get together with your bitch."

Moments after Kouga left, Kagome stayed sitting in a corner of her room, crying her heart out. She suddenly stopped to call Sango, her best, and most truthful friend.

" Hey Sango. Call me back as soon as you can. Also, thanks for the tip. It probably saved me from a world of hurt." Kagome left a message on her friend's voice mail. Hanging up, Kagome hoped she would call back soon. But for now, since it was dark, she wanted to take a stroll through the park. She grabbed her keys and went out. Kagome did not care if her hair was messed up, or if her make up was ruined. Or if her clothes didn't match and looked stupid. She just needed a quiet spot to think. And she knew just the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great movie, Inu-chan! I hope the sequel comes out soon, would you let me watch that too?" Kikyou asked, hyper because she ate too much candy during the movie. " Sure, whenever you want to, Kikyou." he answered with a glowing smile. She smiled back as Inuyasha helped her into his car.

" I'll get us ice cream, and then I'll drive you home, OK?" he said as he got into the driver's seat. Kikyou nodded and fastened her seatbelt. The drive was quiet because Kikyou fell asleep from all the excitement. He debated whether or not to wake her up just for ice cream. Of course he would. She'd do anything for anything sweet. He went into a McDoanalds' drive through and got 2 ice cream cones with rainbow sprinkles. " Kikyou, wake up. I got your ice cream." he gently shook her shoulder. She slowly awakened and gladly accepted the ice cream. She finished in an instant. Then fell asleep again. Once they reached her house, Inuyasha decided to carry her in. Silently, he turned off the car, got out, and walked to her side. He opened the door and grabbed her bridal style. Luckily, she slept like a rock. A hard rock. He unlocked the door with his spare key and carried her in. She was laid on her bed, all cozy and tucked in. Also, with a something extra special jewel left in a beautiful red velvet box, he left on her night stand.He stayed for a while then left to take a walk through the park.

---------

Kagome was sitting on a park bench and was staring out upon the glistening lake. The moonlight made the water shine like jewels. It was so relaxing. She had already stopped crying, but her tears left a trail of black on her cheeks because of her mascara. She kept recalling and remembering memories of her and Kouga, and how happy they seemed. Not knowing that it was all a lie hurt her deeply like a wound that would never heal. Dark rain clouds moved in and hid the precious moon. Soon it started sprinkling. The cold rain would give her the snuffles tomorrow, she thought. But she didn't care and began sobbing. People with umbrellas in hand looked at her sympathetically and walked by, ignoring her. A blurry figured slowly neared her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was caught off guard by the rain. Holding his arms above his head, he quickened his pace. But something caught his eye. A girl was sobbing uncontrolably, and all he could do was pity her.

Feeling a prescence in front of her, Kagome suddenly stopped crying and looked up to the person, her mascara completely washed out by tears and dried on her cheeks. The man had long silver hair with small dog ears on his head. The thing that caught her attention was his amber eyes.

This girl ...thought Inuyasha, is oddly familiar. Then it hit him, the fortune teller's words. This maiden's tears were black. That isn't natural, he thought. Maybe it was her makeup or something. But maybe it was Kaede's clever words that made the situation fit perfectly. Hold up, was this the hurt girl she was talking about ?

------

**AN: I finally finished this chapter. Isn't it kinda like a cliffy? Well, this is mylate Christmas present to you all, my loyal readers! Please review or I will DELETE! Save this story! REVIEW!**

**PS: I'll probably post up another chapter later. If I get feedback. So review please. What's the point of continuing a story, or doing anything if I have no proof that people like it, and expect a new, and better chapter?**

**PPS: I'm trying to create a new personality to Kikyou. In the series, she seems so full of hate, so dark and distant. But in my fic, I try to recreate her life before all the tragic incindents in her lifetime. But, some events may lead to another, which will bring the Kikyou back from the series. The one we all know and loathe. ;;**

**PPPS: In one of the paragraphs, I wrote 'a something extra special'. If any of you guys noticed it, that something will be a big part in the story.**


End file.
